Silent Scream
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Just let me be who I am
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own thae characters of How to train your dragon, Boden, Una, and Skullette belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang.

 _ **A.N. this takes place in Dragon City**_

I'm caught up in your expectations

You're trying to make me live your dream

But I'm causing you so much frustration

And you only want the best for me

You wanted me to show more interests

To always keep a big bright smile

Be that pinky little perfect princess

But I'm not that type of child

FireFang clamped her hands over her ears trying to drown out the sound of banging and yelling, she just wanted everything to be normal. When the noise died down she climbed out of bed and got dressed, her long sandy blond hair with red tips hung over her shoulders as she put on an oversized wolf shirt, ripped jeans, and her combat boots, the last thing she put on was her ever present white wolf ears. She stared at the long white scars on her wrist before pulling on her gloves to hide them from the rest of the world.

When she got downstairs her parents; Firestorm and Dragonfang were in the kitchen acting as if they hadn't just had a major fight, Firefang grabbed her bag and walked out the door without a word to either of them. The sun was out much to her displeasure, she picked up the pace hoping to get out of the sun as soon as possible. As she turned a corner she heard yelling and saw her older cousin Skullette arguing with her mom Dotta. She stormed off and Firefang followed her, she stopped at the entrance to the local park.

And this storm is rising inside of me

Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

"you alright?" firefang asked her cousin. Skullette turned to meet her eyes.

"no." was all she said. She took in her short blond hair, pretty attire very different from her own, her two different colored eyes, one blue one green. She sipped her hand into hers but she looked away from her, they walked together until they got to the Berk district high school where Firefang was a jouinor and Skullette left her to go take the train to dragon edge for work.

Firefang spent the day going through the motions, math, engish, and history. It was her last two classes where something even mildly interesting happened. First her writing teacher held her back telling her how sad and depressing her writing was but firefang didn't care. She wrote what she felt and she rarly felt anything good.

Just let me be

Who I am It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The Silent Scream

After that was art, they were given the subject to draw a flower. FireFang didn't see the point but figured she'd have to turn something in the next day. When the final bell rang she got out of there as fast as she could and got to her locker. Unfortanety her locker was inbetween a couple of girls who enjoyed pointing out her flaws. They always called her names, freak,cutter and other things. They weren't wrong but it wasn't nice hearing people confirm what you already knew.

FireFang got her things tuning out the insults being thrown at her, slamming the door of her locker she almost ran into one of the girls. They made up insults about her being clumsy while she walked away. When Firefang finally got out of the school she spotted her friends and cousin immideatly waiting for her.

Tell me why you're putting pressure on me,

And every day you cause me harm.

That's the reason why I feel so lonely,

Even though you hold me in your arms.

Wanna put me in a box of glitter,

But I'm just trying to get right out.

And now you're feeling so so bitter,

Because I've let you down.

Boden, and Una Haddock were the only people besides there older brother Hiccup and her big sister Skullette she trusted at all, they were her friends. Boden and Una had come to the high school after getting out of school themselves like they did everyday, Skullette did the same after getting done with work. Hiccup had already left for there usual spot and the four of them headed over to the park. Boden and Una were holding hands, just like her and Skullette. Unlike her, Boden and Una wore teal and pink colors respectively.

When they arrived at the park Hiccup was sitting beneath a tree strumming his guitar, the four of them joined him settling beneath in the grass, Boden pulled out his panpipes and joined his brother in playing, then Una joined in on her ocarina Skullette and Firefang listened to them play. Skullette and Firefang said nothing, they were silent listening to the sibilings play, which suited them perfectly. All of them had problems at home, lots of yelling and banging and these moments with each other, they didn't need to speak to know that all five of them just wanted a bit of peace.

When Hiccup, Boden, and Una's song finished they just sat in a comfortable silence before Hiccup's phone rang. When he picked it up all of them could hear his father yelling on the other side, he hung up and said he had to go. That was their cue to go their separate ways. Holding hands Hiccup, Boden, and Una headed off in one direction, also holding hands Firefang and Skullette headed home.

And the storm is rising inside of me,

Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe,

It hurts deep inside.

Just let me be,

Who I am.

It's what you really need to understand,

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away.

When they reached Skullette's house Firefang kissed her cousin's cheek and she kissed her head

Before heading in to face her mother again. Firefang returned to her own house, her mother was there but her father wasn't which meant a little peace.

"do you have homework?" Firestorm asked shortly.

"yes." Firefang said waiting for her mother to dismiss her.

"well get it done before dinner." She snapped which sent Firefang up to her room in a flash. She settled on her bed and pulled out some white paper thinking of what to draw for art. She drew a cemitary, in order to keep with the assignment she drew a cluster of wilting flowers in the front of her drawing. She figured that would be enough and put it in her bag before taking off her gloves and walking into the bathroom.

Firefang stared at herself in the mirror as the cold steal slid across her skin, she looked down at the red beading up from the new line on her arm. She took deep breaths at the stinging in her arm and turned on the tap. She put the razor under the cold water before placing her bleeding arm under the freezing water and gasped in pain. Removing her arm and turning the water off she wraped her arm and put her gloves back on.

And it's torturing me  
But I can't break free  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out  
The silent scream

Can't you see how I cry for help?  
Cause you should love me just for being myself  
I'll drown in an ocean of pain and emotion  
If you don't save me right away

 _ **A.N. This story will continue in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer I don't own thae characters of How to train your dragon, Boden, Una, and Skullette belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang.

 _ **A.N. this takes place in Dragon City**_

The next morning was very much the same as the morning before. She walked with Skullette who dropped her off at school, and left for work. This was the routine that Firefang liked, when it was just her and Skullette, but it always had to end. Again firefang went through the motions of the day. Then art came. She handed her drawing to the teacher who stared at it then looked at Firefang.

"you were supposed to draw a flower." She said.

"there's a flower." Firefang said looking at her feet. The teacher sighed and before she knew it Firefang was sitting outside the principles office with her mother inside talking to the principle. She walked out and didn't look at Firefang.

"Come on we're going." She snapped a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity to Firefang passed when she made her decision.

"NO." she cried causing her mother to pause. She turned to look at Firefang and….

SMACK!

Firefang's head snapped to the side with a sting to her cheek. She looked at her mother shocked that she would smack her in such a public place. At home was different, but in the middle of her school hallway where anybody could see?

Just let me be  
Who I am  
It's what you really need to understand  
And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

"we're leaving." He mother stated and started walking. Firefang felt tears prick at her eyes, for once she just couldn't hold back and she broke into a run brushing past her mother and out the doors. She ran down the steps of the school and straight to the gates.

"FIREFANG" she heard Hiccup's voice from behind her but didn't stop, she ran to the park without stopping and finally DID stop when she saw her. Sitting on the back of a bench humming to her ipod was Skullette.

"Skullette!" Firefang called tears falling freely. She looked up taking her in.

"Fire!" She removed her earbuds and walked towards her, she rushed into her arms and clung to her as she held her. She cried into her chest and she just held her. Eventually she calmed down and they sat together on the bench talking about nothing.

"Hi Fire." She looked up to see Hiccup, Boden, and Una walking up to them. (a.n Hiccup texted his sibiling during there recess time and they snuck away from school)

"Hiccup!" Firefang jumped up and hugged her best friends. The five of them laid down in the grass their heads together in a circle.

And it's torturing me  
But I can't break free  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out  
The silent scream

"What a crappy day." Boden said.

"And on top of that it's sunny." Una complained.

"Una!" Hiccup said chastising his sister. Firefang simply laughed. She knew that her life was far from perfect, her home life sucked, her school life was almost as bad but as long as she had Hiccup, Boden, Una, and Skullette in her life….

Everything was fine.

My silent scream


End file.
